


Best Doctor in the Universe

by whouffaldigarbage



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whouffaldigarbage/pseuds/whouffaldigarbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr user wanted hurt/comfort fic. I took that and made it fluff-tastic. Clara has a small injury and the Doctor overreacts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Doctor in the Universe

The Doctor quickly seized her small hand with both of his and examined the injury. A slew of curses that would curdle the morals of even the grimiest of outlaws tumbled over his lips as his fingers flitted over the wound, not knowing what to do and discovering that not knowing was the worst feeling in the world.  
“Doctor—“  
“It’s my fault, I’m sorry Clara, I should have been more careful—“  
“Your fault?” she repeated, “how on earth is this your fault?”  
“I let you cook! I should have known better after last time.”  
She tried prying her hand out of his as her temper riled, but he held on firmly. “Oh thank you very much. You can’t even make proper toast, daft man.”  
His eyes flicked up to glare at her momentarily before alighting back to her hand. His eyes always seemed to get paler the more agitated he was, depending on the amount of stress he was under. Currently they could barely be called even the lightest of blues. Clara felt her cheeks grow hot, not just from anger but from the disparity he was presently roiling in over her small misfortune. She hid the smile tickling at the corners of her lips. Oh, she could have such fun with this. “Actually, I think I may need a doctor to take a look at it.”  
“Clara I’m already looking at it.”  
She swatted his shoulder with her free hand. “I mean a medical doctor. What if it gets infected?”  
His eyes found hers again and mild panic flickered behind his pallid irises. “Let’s go, come on,” and he started dragging her towards the TARDIS, which he’d parked oh-so conveniently in her bathroom.  
“Go where? Doctor—“  
“I’m taking you to the best physician in the universe. Only a few lightyears off, we’ll be there in a jiff—“  
“Doctor!”  
He turned back to look at her sternly. “Clara, any second now that cut could fester into gangrene and before you know it you’ll have a nub for an arm when they’ve amputated everything and while I wouldn’t mind having a lopsided companion I know I’d never hear the end of it from you so if you don’t mind, TARDIS, now.”  
“I’m—“  
“But hey, you might like having one arm, I know I’d still like you with one arm. I could call you Nubby or something, and introduce you to all my friends as the one-armed wonder, I’d have to get friends first, of course, but I’ll worry about that later. Or I could get you a new robotic arm–I once saw a chap with one that could—“  
She finally succeeded and ripping her hand out of his fierce grasp. “I will be fine! I was putting you on for a laugh. It’s barely broken the skin. God you can be so ridiculous.”  
He stared at her dumbly for a moment, his eyebrows still stuck in furrowed concern. “A laugh?”  
“Yes.  
“I’m not laughing.”  
“I see that.”  
“This was funny to you?”  
“It was before I realized you took it so seriously.”  
“How else was I to take it?” he stepped closer to her, taking her hand delicately by the wrist and holding it in his so her small injury was facing up. His thumb ever so slightly brushed along her exposed palm beneath the cut in a soothing manner. “You were hurt.”  
She looked up into his eyes which were slowly coloring into an intense icy blue-green. A thought prickled in the back of her mind that his eyes seemed to react two ways, in fact. They would grow pale when he was experiencing extreme emotions on the negative end of the spectrum…and would become bright and colorful when he seemed to experience positive emotions. But what was he feeling now? He was only looking at her…  
She stared up into his eyes, almost transfixed, and with a voice as husky and breathy as she could muster, “…Nubby?”  
His face cracked into a wide grin. “I thought it was good.”


End file.
